G 14-6
is a colony and refinery system, and prior to its inclusion into the Alliance of Independent Systems was a notorious pirate hang-out - which travelers can still get a taste off when visiting Knipling Refinery and Humboldt Dock outpost, as the locals left the pirate skulls adorning them in place. G 14-6 used to have low security levels and with its navigation beacon compromised, posed significant danger to miners bringing in ore to be refined. The stabilizing influence of LHS 2541 Alliance Combine and the Alliance raised security levels once the system was thoroughly pacified turned it into a medium security system, and Allied Police started to provide security in the navigation beacon. The system is known as the start and initial system in the Green Corridor, providing a safe passageway into the heart of the Federation, ending at its "southern" end in Ross 128 for those with the Federal Naval rank of Ensign, and Flousop for everybody else. LHS 2541 Alliance Combine entered the system on Feb 17, 3302 as part of an ambitious plan that was not known beyond the inner circles of the ''Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps ''(AEDC), and captured Humboldt Dock and control of the system on April 8th. The system remained unruly, though, as the pirate factions and Federation associates maintained control over Knipling Refinery outpost, the station nearest and within 1,000 Ls of the entry star, as well as near the resource extraction sites of G 14-6 1 which remain attractive to both pirates and bounty hunters. Further operations by AEDC captured Daimler Observatory surface port on April 29, but it wasn't until July 26 with the final capture of Knipling Refinery that peace and stability was finally brought to G 14-6. This significantly in helping economic growth which helped in the further expansion of LHS 2541 Alliance Combine along the Green Corridor and beyond. G 14-6 maintains a set of well-contained resource extraction sites of a variety of security levels where pirates still roam and advertises itself as a bounty hunting paradise. The system attracts a fair deal of adventure tourism for that reason. The outposts of Knipling Refinery and Humboldt Dock provide convenient nearby repair and restock services, and larger ships that don't care to make the trip to Daimler Observatory can make the short and low-fuel cost hop to Binnie Orbital in Shoujeman which provides all the services an avid hunter might need. You can even collect your bounties there. G 14-6 saw some isolated acts of terrorism during the Ross 128 wars, but largely escaped the troubles seen further south and in Matres and LHS 2541. System layout * /Star name A/ - an example layout ** /Asteroid A A/ ** /Planet A 1/ *** /Planet A 1 A **** /Station name ** /Asteroid A B/ * /Star name B/ - if there is any * /Star name c/ **/Planet BC 1 *** /planetary port name Minor factions * Cartel of G 14-6 * G 14-6 Crimson Bridge Inc * G 14-6 Dominion * G 14-6 Services * LHS 2541 Alliance Combine * Movement for Denebola Green Party * Social G 14-6 Coalition Gallery Placeholder.png Notes * Notes about the system. Category:Systems